Lie To Me
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Lie to me and tell me everything's ok...please do what liars do best...and lie to me.


Flashback

_Sakura stood, her face stained with tears, and her hair blowing in the cold night breeze. There, in front of her was the raven haired boy who held her heart. Much to her dismay, that heart had been taken care of poorly, stomped upon until this very moment where he finally crushed it. "Sakura…I'm leaving."_

_"Will…I ever see you again?" He began to speak, but she shook her head. "Never mind, don't answer that…lie to me," she chocked out, "lie and say you'll come back…tell me you love me, and that you'll miss me." He stared at her with those cold eyes, and nodded._

_"Sakura, I love you…and I don't want to leave you. I'll be back soon…because I can't stand to be away from you for too long." She wept, and fell over, sobbing, her tears falling to the ground. Somehow, saying those words…made it hurt worse then just saying the truth. Sasuke was far to good an actor, and far too good a liar. "Sakura…"_

_"Please, don't say anymore…I don't need to hear your voice anymore." He looked at her once more, and turned, leaving the sobbing girl there all alone. "Thank you…for lying. How I wish it were true…" He was already gone though, running through the treetops, so her words were lost in the night air._

"Sakura…what happened?" Sakura sighed, she knew the questions were coming, she just didn't want to face them. "He left Ino."

"Sasuke?" She flinched when hearing his name…it made her heart pang.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry. What did he say?"

"Ino…does he love me?"

"W-what? I don't know…"

"I told him…to lie to me. And he said he loved me, and that he'd come back." Ino hugged her tight, and Sakura meekly hugged back. "I don't want to love him…it hurts to much. I've spent so much time…on him. Training, and taking his abuse all because I thought him saying I needed to get stronger was affection! I'm…so s-stupid!" At this point she was crying as the memories flooded back…

_"You're getting better Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled at him, they had just finished a spar, and although she was battered and beaten…she was happy to spend time with him. _

_"You aren't Sakura. Train more often, I'm tired of having to protect you. I'm sure Naruto is to, he's just too stupid to say anything. You are weak, and worth nothing! I'd much rather have that girl Hyuuga likes on our team, she can at least defend herself!" _

_"But…Sasuke-kun…" _

_"I don't love you, and I never will. Give up, love makes you weak, and you're the perfect example of that." He walked away, leaving her standing there, crying._

"Sakura…I'm sorry."

"Ino? Can you…lie?"

"Huh?"

"Lie to me, and tell me good things."

"Oh…well Naruto finally got smart enough to ask Hinata-chan out!" Sakura half smiled.

"Good…"

"And Neji admitted to Tenten-chan!"

"About time…"

"And Kiba asked me out…"

"Wow…"

"Temari's visiting Shika this weekend."

"Cool…"

"And Sasuke is taking you on a date tomorrow!"

"Really…?"

"O-of course! He loves you, and as soon as he can, he's gonna propose to you!"

"I'm glad, I'll be happy. I'll be happy right Ino?" Sakura started to sway a bit, she was probably so emotionally tired…Ino started to tear up.

"Y-yeah, your gonna be h-happy. With Sasuke."

"That's…great news."

"I-it is isn't it?" At this point Ino was crying, Sakura was very unstable right now…she was heartbroken and all she could do was lie to her.

"Ino-chan?"

"Yeah Sakura…?"

"Why do I feel so…weak, and exhausted?"

"Y-you trained all day with Sasuke…"

"Oh…he's so strong, I hope he's proud of me…I try so hard to be stronger for him."

"He's proud! Very proud."

"Good…I think, I'm gonna take a nap Ino…"

"That's fine Sakura…you do that." Sakura slumped on the bed, and closed her eyes.

"Good…night." Ino smiled through her tears…at least she had a little peace, but tomorrow it would all come back…and hit her like a truck. 'Uchiha Sasuke, I'll never forgive you for this…never! How could…you hurt her like this? How…?'

Lie to me, because the truth hurts too much. Tell me it's ok, and that I don't love him, tell me the bad memories are just nightmares. Lie to me about _everything_, tell me my life is perfect. I just need to escape for a bit, if only for a little while, tell me what…what I need to hear. That he loves me, and he'll never leave me, that I'm happy and healthy…and that he never said those things. Please, do what liars do best…and lie to me.


End file.
